


To Take Down A King

by Sataroni



Series: The Destruction of a Nation [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Badboyhalo needs a hug, Blood and Injury, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diamond Golem Skeppy, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Epic ballroom dancing scene, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Musical Instruments, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Rose Hybrid Hannahxxrose, Someone give me the Techno Nudge tag please, Tagging as I go, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Badboyhalo and Schlatt interaction I need in my life, The Badlands are an underground research facility, The Eggpire, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toxic bitch Dream :), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wing Binding, Wing Grooming, Winged Alexis | Quackity, demon hybrid badboyhalo, quangst, ram schlatt, the bloodvines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataroni/pseuds/Sataroni
Summary: Quackity is a hybrid in hiding, having to keep his wings a secret from everyone, and barely getting by.One day he meets technoblade.OrQUACKITY AND TECHNOBLADE TAKE DOWN THE MONARCHY
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: The Destruction of a Nation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174559
Comments: 92
Kudos: 642
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	1. Avian

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO QNB COMMUNITY CAN YOU TELL I SUCK AT SUMMARIES  
> Anyway  
> I have been inspired by so many QNB fics that I needed to write one, and I am loving it so far.  
> I got slapped with the inspiration shoe by literally all of you istg.  
> This is my first QNB fic so please tell me if I'm doing good. Please enjoy  
> Btw I'm writing this as platonic, but I guess it can be seen as romantic, so you do you 💜

The pluck of each string rang through his ears as he screwed the pegs of the guitar tighter, determined to twist the correct sound out of the instrument. 

The smell of freshly polished wood overflowed his senses every time he inhaled through his nose.

The pressure of his fingers pushing against the cords on the neck of the guitar, leaving a small indent on the skin of his finger as he swiftly moved them between the strings.

The complete satisfaction he felt when he would strum the strings, and find the sound he had been so desperately searching for.

It was the feelings, and sensations of living.

Quackity never wanted to lose that feeling. 

His bright golden wings sat tucked, unkempt, and binded to his back by old bandages that were slowly losing their grip, hidden under the tattered rags he was currently using for clothes, never to be seen by others. It hurt to wake every morning, and restrict his wings, the bones and feathers having been crushed against himself for so many years, he longed for the ability to soar through the air, and feel the wind go against his skin while he descended into a freedom like no other.

But it was treason for the likes of him to be wandering around these lands, out of all the Esempee (SMP), he was stuck in the one that discriminated hybrids, the one that set up hybrid camps for “testing”, the one where you are beaten and bruised for existing as you were born because you are “unnatural to the normal laws of man.”

He was stuck in the plentiful land ruled by King George, and his two bodyguards who he was never seen without, one of them masked with a face unknown to the world, and the other a pyromaniac with no self control. They were an unbeatable trio. Yet he himself soon learned that George was not the one calling the shots, he was just a mere pawn along with everyone else in the kingdom, to the manipulation of the masked man.

He was always in the background, pulling the invisible threads that connected everyone together, and it gave him the ultimate power. It was a wonder to know if the king was aware of what was happening behind closed doors. 

Hes heard rumors about another land, where all hybrids are free to do as they please, that the land itself was ruled by a hybrid, it sounded too preposterous to believe, but it was a comforting thought to have sitting in the back of his mind while he was forced to watch refuge hybrids, like himself, get taken away somewhere they wouldnt be found, and hidden from the rest of society.

As Quackity carefully finished tuning his guitar, he flexed his fingers, giving them a second of relief, before he abused their power for as long as they could handle. 

The countless times he’s played the instrument until the tips of his fingers were left a bloodied mess from the overuse, most of the time the pain was left unnoticed, until someone gave him a good shouting at for dripping blood all over their flooring. 

Playing the instrument was too much like falling into another dimension to have time to notice minor inconveniences such as blood. The fascination of falling through to something unexplainable to the human mind, it was as if time didn’t exist when sound would emit from the hollow entity. 

So he simply refused to stop.

He also got tips, which are rather useful when you live on the streets.

He was currently set up in the market area, with the hopes that people already buying food, and supplies for themselves, might spare some coins for a street performer, sat fresh in his mind, as he held his guitar closer to himself. 

He recognized some of the shopkeepers, the glares he was always given were somewhat difficult to forget, it was hard to figure if they actually hated the music, or if they were just angry that the attention was taken away from their business, and instead being given to a dirty homeless teenager that would most likely freeze to death if it got too cold one night.

In the end it was a comforting thought that they just possibly enjoyed the music just a little bit, they always seemed to give him an hour of grace, before giving him really intense stares, it could also be pity, but either way it worked.

As he wrapped the guitar strap around himself, he couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement wash over him, he had just been able to properly polish the instrument, it feeling smooth and glossy, instead of its usual roughness. That being said, the only reason he was able to pamper the instrument the way he did was, because he had snagged the bottle of polish from a fancy looking bard, that was too busy flirting with any one that would talk to him to notice his case was being robbed.

Quackity didn’t feel too guilty about it, the bard probably wouldn't even notice one of the bottles was missing.  
With his newfound excitement rushing through him, he wrapped his hand around the neck of the instrument, carefully placed the tips of his fingers against each string, and struck each cord with more passion than he could ever think to muster, and it sent him slowly falling through the portal that took him away from the harsh reality that was his own existence. 

He left reality too quick to notice the figure completely covered, and wrapped head to toe in cloth standing by, and watching from a distance. 

There was an uneasy feeling that was sinking into Quackitys bones, and it wasn't the normal ache he was used to feeling with his wings being tucked against himself. 

He carefully placed his guitar in the worn down case where it was stored when he wasn't using it, cautious to try not to get anymore blood on the newly polished wood. His fingers had started bleeding near the end of the 2nd hour, and a little kid had apparently told one of the shopkeepers they were worried, and a bit scared, since he started getting blood on the strings.

It was a bit disappointing to be forced out of his trance of music, but the sensation soon left, and replaced itself with joy, when he realized he had an unusually large amount of coins in the raggedy guitar case. 

The temperature had significantly dropped, going from a comfortably warm day, to a now biting chill on his skin. He was never particularly fond of the cold, he didn't have many layers of cloth or a thick blanket to cover his body, and he would often lay tempted on the ground to let his wings free of their restrictions to wrap around himself for warmth. Most nights he was left a shivering mess on the ground, as he tried to get himself to sleep, and hopefully wake to a warmer day.

His wings twitched in agony to be freed from the cloth, bandage imprisonment under his clothing, it had been at least 3 days since he last set them free, he would have to find a secluded area so he could attempt to stretch them out for at least 30 minutes, before stuffing them back into the bindings.

The sun was almost completely gone by the time Quackity finished packing up his guitar, and stuffing his newfound coins into one of his unripped clothing pockets, the unsettling feeling still sitting on him as he started walking in search of an abandoned area. 

After walking around for what felt like an eternity, he located an old wilted looking house, it was seemingly abandoned, with the lack of human presence, and an old wooden chair sat in the middle of the house, buried in dust particles.

Quackity set down his guitar on the chair, and opted to sit in the corner of the house, to let his wings loose. After carefully unwrapping the bandages from himself, some of his used to be beautiful soft gold feathers, now dirtied and grimey, fell from the cloth as it came undone. He attempted to open his wings, only to swiftly have to close them again, when he heard footsteps approaching from beside the house, he let out a small muffled noise of pain at the swift motion.  
He quickly threw his shirt back on over himself, and swept the loose fallen feathers behind him, in an attempt for his wings not to be seen by the stranger approaching the abandoned house.

He backed himself further into the corner, crushing his wings against the wall, praying they were not noticeable in the dark. 

The sound of the footsteps grew closer, until he could see a figure in the doorway, his only source of lighting being the pale moonlight emitting from the sky, the figure was completely covered, only noticeable features being their arms, emerged from underneath their heavy cloak, with bandages riding all the way up to their elbows, his face was covered by a hood falling over his eyes, and a scarf going across his mouth.

Quackity crushed himself closer to the corner, wishing he could just merge with it.

The cloaked figure standing in the doorway walked further into the house, floorboards creaking with each steep as he got closer to Quackity, he didn't stop until he was towering right above Quackity, and slowly moved his head until he was staring straight in the eyes at the form pushed up against the corner.

Quackity felt like he was going to pass out, the eyes staring into his hazel, where a deep vibrant red, threatening, and murderous.

Then the stranger abruptly removed the hood from their head, revealing long bright pink hair, tied into a braid, pointed light pink ears coming out the side of their head, and long pointed tusks, emerging from their lower mouth.

And then they spoke.

“I know you're an avian.”

It felt so menacing.

Now Quackity really was going to pass out.

The cloaked figure was a piglin hybrid. His once joyous day turned so horrible in such little time. No one was ever supposed to know what he was, let alone a piglin hybrid.

Piglin hybrids were like the drug dogs of the monarchy, they could always sense when another hybrid was near, and what type they were, quackity had been lucky enough that he lived in an area where the monarchy was unbothered to check, but it seemed that his luck had just run out, by the piercing red eyes staring at him.

It was odd though, almost in every instance there was a piglin hybrid, there was a royal guard always close by, but there had been no evidence of one here. 

He had only heard one pair of footsteps approach.

The panic fluctuated throughout his body, and seemed to only be growing worse as he attempted to process what they might be doing, or what they could possibly do to him. They might send him to a camp, and beat the ever loving life out of him, until he was just a shell of his former self. They might do terrifying tests on him, turning him into something incomprehensible. They could tear him apart, and slowly put him back together.

His thoughts were quickly shut down when he felt two hands on his shoulders, gripping him slightly.

The piglin hybrid was looking him in the eyes again, but this time crouched down to his level.

There was a beat of silence, before the piglin spoke again.

“I'm not here to hurt you”

That definitely wasn't on one of the option lists in Quackitys head of things the piglin might say. 

Quackity could only stare, as the piglin took his hands away from his shoulders, and fidgeted awkwardly with his hands, making a face of discomfort. “Sorry I should have probably started with that.”

Quackity was truly speechless.


	2. Piglin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade was an inspirationalist. 
> 
> He could get up on a podium, and talk about something he was passionate about for hours on end, and he would have the attention of everyone in a 10 mile radius, even if he was talking about something so outrageously unrelated to current events in the present, people would take the time to listen.
> 
> His words had an impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO POG, everyone in the QNB community, I love y'all sm, please love me 💜

Technoblade was an inspirationalist. 

He could get up on a podium, and talk about something he was passionate about for hours on end, and he would have the attention of everyone in a 10 mile radius, even if he was talking about something so outrageously unrelated to current events in the present, people would take the time to listen.

His words had an impact. 

So he could not, for the life of him figure out why he couldn't speak to people one on one.

It didn't seem like it would be that difficult, just, make eye contact, say what you need to say, then leave. It was simple.

Except it was painstakingly, one of the most difficult things to accomplish for the piglin hybrid. 

Whenever someone asked him a question, he would either give a grunt, that couldn't be deciphered as approval, or a decline, or he would stay completely silent, and answer the question in his head, but refuse to share with everyone else without realizing it. And the times where he had to speak to someone, he always said the important information too late, or somehow in the wrong order, and he ended up coming across as hostile. 

So his current predicament with the avian he found, crushed against the corner of an old abandoned house, didn’t come as a surprise. 

His original plan was to get through this town without bringing any attention to himself, and continue on to King George's castle, but he felt he had to stop when he heard the gentle pluck of a guitar coming from the marketplace. As he got further into the market, he was overwhelmed with the sense of another hybrid.

It wasn't unnatural for him to sense other hybrids near, in almost every town there had to be at least a few hiding somewhere, whether is be, attics, hidden rooms, or underground bunkers, there wasn't the town without the scent of one, and if there wasn't ascent within the town radius techno knew he shouldn't stay long. 

The thing about this scent, was how out in the open, and content it was, most were mixed with fear, and sadness from being in solitude, and hiding from the monarchy for so long. 

This scent was almost as if they were free.

Techno couldn't see how that could be possible in this kingdom, there were hybrid camps almost everywhere, royal guards scouting around every corner, and Dream pulling the strings behind George's god awful throne. 

Techno could say in full confidence that he hated the Monarchy, and he was going to take it down, no matter the cost. 

It was quite ironic that it was the monarchy that sent him here in the first place.

Techno originally came from The Greater Esempee, a land ruled by King Eret, and their adopted son, Prince Fundy, both hybrids. With Eret a wither, and Fundy a fox.

He had fought many wars for that land, wars he never wanted to be a part of, nor needed to be, but Phil, the avian he had known for as long as he could remember, had decided to join the ranks, so Techno joined him. 

Phil partially shared his distaste of the monarchy with Techno, but it never held the same passion as his. Techno could talk your ear off for as long as you would let him about every issue that came with the Monarchy, and he often would, during slower going days out in battle, he would stand on a table, and just start rambling, and soon he had the entire place chanting “NO MORE MONARCHY” it was impressive to say the least. 

So when King Eret finally decided to confront the piglin about his current situation, he was more expecting to get escorted out of the land, while putting up a fight, and giving a dramatic monologue about free speech. He was not expecting to be recruited for a mission to take out King George, and free all the hybrids living in his land.

It was kind of a lot to ask someone to do. 

But the Wither hybrid brought up many good benefits, for this “Little Mission” as he called it. First, the satisfaction of taking out a monarchy, without it hurting The Greater Esempee lands. Second, He would get as much gold as he could imagine, and three, he would get some say in major decisions of what happens in The Greater Esempee. 

Techno had already agreed when the King mentioned taking out another monarchy without punishment. 

Eret seemed to have left out how horrible the treatment was in George's land, and that he'd have to hide his entire body, just to be able to pass through a town. 

His first day in the lands, someone saw his tusks, and he was chased by royal guards until he wasted one of his very minimal invisibility potions that Phil made him, just to escape.

Techno was successfully horrified by the treatment of hybrids, growing more and more angry with the monarchy each day, and he now knew he needed to do this, not for his own satisfaction, but to free everyone that was suffering.

The sensation of freedom that radiated from the hybrid in the market was unlike any he'd felt, ever since stepping foot into Georges lands there's only been despair, he had to take a detour from his mission to see this for himself.

Walking further into the market than he intended to ever do, the piglin spotted exactly what he was looking for.

A kid who looked to be at least 20, was in the middle of the market, slowly, and steadily maneuvering his way around people walking by, as he swayed to the music that he emitted from his own instrument with his eyes shut, looking completely content with everything happening.

Techno could immediately tell he was an avian. 

It was sometimes difficult for piglins to know exactly what type of hybrid someone was, but techno knew from all his years he spent with Phil what an avian looked like.

This one had a beanie on his head, covering his ears, and through his tattered rags that he wore, you could see bandages wrapping their way up his body, tightly as if they were restricting something.

He was definitely an avian.

Yet even though the kid was restricted, and not allowed the things that made him who he was, and different from everyone around him, his facial expression showed something completely different, complete relaxation, as if he wasn't in the same world as Technoblade. His mind was somewhere else.

Techno couldn't tell you how long he sat there watching this transpire, he was entranced by the sheer joy radiating from the bird. He was quickly rushed back into reality when the scent of blood hit his sensitive nose like a brick.

The kids fingers had started dripping blood onto the floor, staining some of the strings on his guitar.

Techno had to leave, he didn't know how long he had been standing there, but if the kid's fingers started bleeding it had to have been a while.

As he started to leave the market he could tell he wasted most of the day, as it was slowly getting darker, with the sun descending in the distance.

There was whispering in a distant alleyway.

Usually he would ignore something like this, it wasn't unnatural for whispering to occur, but his enhanced hearing picked up on something else. 

"Piglin hybrids, and royal guards."

He was approaching the exit of the small town, he stopped right outside the edge of town to try and get a better listen in on the conversation.

A woman spoke softly to another, about the royal guards doing a thorough inspection with Piglin hybrids, since they don't come through as often as they are required to.

Techno let out a sigh of relief, it was good news to hear the fact that he passed through the town a day before the thorough inspection, and now he could get a better idea of where they might head next, and try and avoid that spot.

Then he remembered the avian, he wouldn't be able to hide his scent from the other piglin hybrids, they would catch him, just like techno had earlier in the day.

He wouldn't be able to hide.

Techno couldn't leave the town with that information fresh in his mind.

He would have to help.

So he waited outside of the walls until the sun was completely gone from the sky. And the moon was bright, spilling all of its light onto the town. He carefully scurried his way through the town trying to pick up the scent of the avian, to try and warn him of what's to come.

He eventually found it in an old seemingly abandoned house, along with the overwhelming scent of blood again. 

Techno didn't want to imagine the probably irreversible damage the kid might have done to his wings.

As he approached the house, his feet crunching against the leaves and dirt, he could hear a startled, muffled yelp escape the bird inside. 

When he got to the doorway, he stopped looking around, only to find the bird pushing himself against the corner, further crushing his already damaged wings into it.

No, he didn't want him to hurt his wings even more. He walked further inside, seeing the avian push himself further into the wall. He was only getting more scared as he approached further.

He removed his hood hoping it would lessen the bird fear if he saw another hybrid, but when he did, techno could see even more panic strike through his eyes.

Then Techno spoke without thinking.

"I know you're an avian"

He regretted it immediately.

The bird started hyperventilating, shaking, techno could practically see his mind going a mile a minute with his eyes darting back and forth from the floor, to the wall.

Shit why couldn't he talk to people.

He slowly approached the trembling bird, and crouched down to his level, he carefully set both of his hands onto the others shoulders, gripping slightly.

"I'm not here to hurt you"

When the avian only gawked with wide eyes at him, techno carefully took his hands back, and fidgeted with his hands.

"Sorry I probably should have started with that"

The bird only stared at him.

Techno quickly backed away from the still slightly trembling bird, pushing himself from the ground. "Um, you should probably stop crushing your wings against the wall like that." He said in a more monotone voice than intended.

The avian swiftly scrambled away from the wall, standing now, and letting his wings tensely fall back against himself. He still shook, but his face was now replaced with mind boggling, confusion instead of straight panic.

Techno had no idea how to properly approach this, he didn't deal with confused people, he dealt with angry people, wanting revenge on something that wronged them, and then he gave his speech, and left.

Techno let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and held his hands up in a defensive position. "I am here to warn you, that tomorrow, royal guards, and piglin hybrids will be flooding the streets of this town, in search of hybrids."

The bird's feathers seemed to ruffle a little bit when he spoke, his face flooding with fear again. "Did you- did you escape them?" He asked, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Techno quickly shook his head, and set his arms down to his side. "No, I'm actually from a different kingdom all together."

The avian's face turned to a mix of shock, and doubt as he looked Techno up, and down, as if he were trying to assess it for himself if he was lying.

"I thought other kingdoms were just rumors" the bird murmured under his breath.

"They are in fact real" Techno said, his voice slipping back to its monotone state.

"Wow" was all the avian could provide as a response.

They stood in awkward silence as the bird took in the new information he was just provided with.

He finally snapped out of his trance, and held his hand out towards Techno. "My name is Quackity, and it is very nice to meet you, and thank you for not killing me." He said slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Techno carefully grabbed the others hand, and shook it. "Technoblade." Was all he grunted in response to Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to Technoblade or you revoke your kneecaps to me.  
> Love you 💜


	3. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, Quackity thought it was going to be a normal day.
> 
> It wasn't like surprising things normally went on in the miniature town.
> 
> We was very wrong about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye aye I did it, I'm not too proud of this one, but I have so many plans for the future of this story so look out for that >:)   
> Everyone in the QNB discord just know I love y'all so much, and thanks for the motivation 💜

In all honesty, Quackity thought it was going to be a normal day.

It wasn't like surprising things normally went on in the miniature town.

There was the occasional tavern fight, which always ended with broken glass littered all over the stained wood floors.

Sometimes there would be someone who would speak poorly about King George, but quickly get themselves reported to the royal guard, and they wouldn't be seen again.

And of course there wasn't a town without at least 1 hybrid refugee getting captured.

Yes there was always the possibility of him getting found out, taken away, and inevitably making the day very unnatural, but he had survived pretty well on his own for 8 years, hiding himself, stealing some bread he was able to get his hands, not making much social contact with people other than street performance. But there weren't many hybrids hiding in the small town that he could think of.

So the day seemed like it would go by smoothly. 

He was clearly mistaken in every way.

Everything went haywire after he finished his performance on the street, he had planned to go and stretch his wings out for a little while.

Now he was now trying to be as silent as possible, while he followed a piglin hybrid he didn't even know, out of town in the middle of the night, hugging his guitar case close to his chest.

His wings were currently hanging out from under his shirt, visible enough to be caught. When he had tried to quickly bind them to himself again, the piglin, who called himself Technoblade, had been very insistent on him not doing such a thing. Quackity had tried to argue it would just be until they got out of town, and then he’d let them loose again, but the piglin seemed distressed at that notion, shifting uncomfortably at the suggestion from the bird. 

So Quackity let them hang free from the bandages, while still trying his best to keep them from sight under his tattered clothes.

He was creeping through the streets of the town, attempting to stand close to the piglin in hopes that his larger frame, and multiple layers of clothing might cover the view of his bright golden feathers. 

This wasn't working very well for him since the piglin he was following was going a mile a minute, giving him no chance at hiding beside him.

Out of options, and scared of being seen, he decided to try and pull down the clothes he was currently wearing just over his primarie feathers. It quickly backfired when his wings were slightly nudged up, the small movement sent a shockwave of pain through his back, he accidentally let out a squeak of distress from the movement. 

“Fuck" escaped mouth, breathy from the shock, he whipped his head up to see if Technoblade had heard him, only for the piglin that had been in front of him, to not be there at all. He quickly moved his head around, eyes in search of the hybrid he had been following. 

Quackity took a shaky step forward, eyes still wandering around the town square, desperate and unfocused, he saw a figure standing in the direction of the town exit.

He tried to focus his eyes on the distant figure, in hopes that the piglin just got too far ahead of him, and didn't realize how far behind he was.

The next thing he knew, there was a roughly textured, hand covering his face, blocking off his airways through his mouth, and partially covering his nose, the dry skin against his own shocking him. Before he could react properly he was being pulled backwards into a darkened alleyway, a muffled scream escaped him, the sound waves not getting far from being blocked by process, thrashing slightly against the grip, dropping his guitar case in the process.

Something quickly caught the instrument before it could hit the ground, and carefully set it down, without a sound.

He was immediately twisted around by the rough hands, jostling him to be face to face with Technoblade, red eyes staring into his hazel, his pointer finger pressing against his where his lips would be if they weren't covered by the brown scarf like mask around his face, as to tell him to stay silent. 

Quackity quickly shook his head up, and down back at the motion from the Piglin, fear still noticeable in his features as he uncurled his fingers from the death grip he had on technos wrists.

Techno gave an affirmed nod, and carefully walked to the entrance of the alleyway, peeking his head out just enough to see his surroundings. When he had finished scanning through everything he walked back over to the avian. 

"There are 3 royal guards set up around the exit of town, I don’t sense any other hybrids near, so I'm assuming they sent some of them here just before they bring the other piglins tomorrow.” he said, his face scrunched in disgust at the thought of it.

Quackity could see the look of discomfort looming over the others' faces as he mentioned the other hybrids, he wanted to say something, maybe sorry? But it didn't seem like the time to bring it up. Before he had any more time to think about it, techno grabbed a satchel that had been hidden under the many layers of clothing he had on, and pulled out a glass bottle with a lilac liquid swirling around inside. Techno held it out for the avian to take. “Here drink this” he said, still sifting through the bag.

Quackity just stared down at the object in hand, eyeing it suspiciously “Um, excuse me?”

Techno looked up at Quackity seeing the hesitation in his eyes. “It’s just an invisibility potion” 

Quackity carefully took the bottle from the piglin, swishing it around in the glass container. “I thought that guy in the market was lying when he was talking about these.” he silently mumbled to himself, fascinated.

“Maybe you should start believing more things you hear, instead of just assuming they’re fake.” 

Quackity looked back at the piglin, still amazed by the purple flowing liquid encased in the glass he was holding. “Yeah, probably.” he said letting out a sigh. “I guess it's just kind of difficult when you've only ever been told one thing your entire life, especially if it's by the ruler of where you live.”

Techno hesitated, taking in what the avian was saying. “So George doesn't allow any sort of magic in this kingdom?"

Quackity nodded, shrugging. That I'm aware of, but then again I've never exactly been anywhere else.”

An awkward silence passed between the two as techno rummaged through some of his cloak pockets.

“So are you going to be invisible too?” Quackity asked looking back to the potion in his hands. 

“No” was all techno grunted in response.

Quackity took a second to process the piglins response, confusion crossing his face. “What, why? What if they start asking weird questions, or like, make you take off your clothes or something?

Techno stared blankly at the avians statement, causing the birds face to turn a shade of pink in embarrassment. 

Quackity looked down at the ground, and let out a sigh. "Okay that might not have been the right choice of words, but what if they see that you aren't human?"

Techno seemed to take a second to think about it, before his face went back to its normal emotionless state. "Then I'll just use this," the piglin said, pulling out a small dagger from the bag he had been searching through just moments before.

Quackity immediately squawked, falling backwards at the sight of the knife, which quickly prompted technoblade to cover the avian's mouth with his hand a second time that night.

"You're going to get us caught if you keep doing that!" The piglin whispered in a low annoyed tone, while he looked Quackity directly in the eyes.

Quackity immediately went to rip technos hand away from his face. "What are you planning to do with that!"

A beat of silence passed before techno answered, still staring at the avian.

"What do you think I'm planning to do with it? " Techno silently deadpanned.

Quackity gawked at the response.

"Techno You can't just stab a royal guard!" Quackity almost squawked again, before realizing techno would not hesitate to slap a hand over his mouth for a third time that night.

"It wouldn't be the first time" Technos voice remained monotone as he spoke.

Quackitys eyes widened at the piglin, mouth agape 

"Oh my god we're gonna die" he muttered out, raising his hand to pull down, and fidget with his beanie, fingers stroking across the soft fabric. "Why can't you also drink one of these things?" he said, bringing the glass container back up to see. "Or we could maybe share this one" 

Technoblade sighed, starting to get annoyed at the bird.

"I'm already on a limited supply of these potions, and now that I know I probably won't be able to make more, I'm going to need to save them." He took the bottle out of the avians hand, twisting the cork off the seal. "The effects of these get messed up if you don't drink the entire thing, so sharing it wont work." He shoved the bottle back to the avian. "So drink this, and if anything goes wrong, I promise not to stab them in any vital organs."

Quackity grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, and took the potion back from the piglin. 

He let out a heavy sigh before tipping the glass up to his lips, letting the smooth liquid flow into his mouth, and down his throat, a chill working its way through his bones as the purple vanished from the bottle. 

There wasn't a clear difference at first, just a cold sensation washing over him. 

Then he noticed his arms were missing, along with the rest of his body.

"Wow" was all he could come up with to say.

Yea it's cool, but focus, I forgot to mention but, you will only have 5 minutes to get out so we better hurry up. Try, and keep up behind me, and stay quiet.

Quackity didn't have much time to process, before Technoblade was swiftly walking past him, carefully grabbing the avian's guitar case along the way.

The bird felt a little burst of joy from the piglin remembering his Instrument.

Walking behind technoblade again, this time being able to keep at a steady pace near him, he couldn't help but feel his heart go faster, the closer he got to the guards.

Being able to see them clearly now didn't help either, their blue, red, and gold uniforms sticking out, visible in his view. 

He couldn't tell if Technoblade felt the same way, he didn't seem like someone who panicked at this kind of thing, especially since he was ready to stab them all. 

The exit to town was so close now, being able to walk through seemed so simple, and then he'd be free of his panic for at least the next couple of days, maybe he would ask Techno about more things in the other kingdom he was talking about. That seemed nice.

Quackity was almost sprinting now, only a few steps away from leaving the town, he could practically feel the relief of setting his wings free from their prison of cloth, and letting them out for more than 30 minutes.

He was walking under the broken archway of the exit, Technoblade now behind him, going the same pace to not bring any suspicion to himself. There was a forest just outside of the exit, he could run over before the potion wore off and hide there for the rest of the night, maybe find a cave.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of an unfamiliar voice starting to question where the man behind him was headed at such a late time, forcing his excitement to swell into anxiety. 

He turned around to see Technoblade standing just before the exit, having been stopped by the 3 guards standing around him.

They had been so close.

He noticed the piglin moving one of his hands to the pocket where he had set the dagger just a couple minutes before.

Quackity was about to see more blood than he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha there it is   
> Remember to subscribe to Technoblade 🔫  
> Love you 💜


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are dumb :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best here guys

Techno could feel the gentle rush of wind against his skin as Quackity started rushing himself along at the sight of the forest outside the walls. 

He could sense the eagerness and excitement radiating off of the bird.

The royal guards had started watching him suspiciously when he came into viewing distance, more eyes growing on him as he approached closer to the broken archway.

He gripped the avian's guitar case handle tighter, he had one hand free carefully hovering over the pocket his dagger was currently resting in.

He could see in these guards expressions that they weren't going to let him leave without some sort of interrogation.

He just had to not kill them. That would be fine.

He made it a couple more steps before he heard the guards stern voice emerge from beside him.

“And where are you headed off to at this time of night?” 

Technoblade stopped right before the exit of town, he couldn't tell if Quackity had also stopped, he hoped he kept going, maybe running into the forest, the invisibility potion wouldn't be lasting much longer.

He turned to face the voice that was addressing him, his hand still close enough to the dagger in his pocket.

"I don't think that's any of your business" his voice remained monotone, and steady throughout the interaction.

"It quite is my business actually" The 2 other guards had started walking closer, successfully surrounding him. One edging closer to the exit of town.

Techno set down the avians guitar on the dirt floor, other hand now free to defend himself. 

"And why exactly do you need to know where I'm going." 

They were slowly inching their way closer to techno.

The guard smiled, smug and cocky.

"There's an inspection happening tomorrow, you know to make sure there's no filthy half breeds hiding out. We gotta make sure no ones trying to weasel their way out of it, by possibly leaving before it happens." 

Techno clenched his fist hy his side.

"Wow sounds boring, have you found anyone yet" 

"Just one" the guards voice came out, he was now standing right in technos face, he was about the same height, so their eyes met perfectly." 

Without hesitation Techno pulled out the dagger that was hiding in his pocket, and ducked down to stab the guard in the thigh.

The guard let out a scream of pain, his hands going to the wound, which prompted the other 2 to unsheath their swords, and point them at Techno.

But Techno had already made his way around to the other two, puncturing their skin in the same spot he had with the other, this time making it go deeper into their flesh, causing them to collapse before they could do anything.

Techno looked over to the exit of town, he could see Quackity flickering into view as the invisibility potion wore off.

He pulled the dagger from the others skin, he quickly picked up the bird's guitar case, and started sprinting to the exit, grabbing Quackity by the wrist, and booking it out of there.

Quackity squawked at the sudden contact, being pulled aggressively by the other, he quickly got his bearings, and started running along with the piglin.

"They won't die of blood loss or something right?" The avians voice going up a pitch in volume to counter the wind hitting his face.

Techno nodded, still looking at the view in front of him, trying to get to the forest, and possibly find a cave to hide in.

"They are going to be fine, they'll just end up knocking on someone's door, and stealing all their medical supplies for themselves."

Quackity sighed in relief.

"To be honest I thought I was gonna see more blood, but you were like, really fast, and I don't think i even saw what happened." He was panting now struggling to keep up without getting dragged.

Techno only nodded

"I've been trained well"

They made it into the forest, it hadn't been too far from the town, and now they had some covering from the trees. 

Quackity abruptly stopped, breaking the grip he had on the piglin, he was bent over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Techno I'm gonna pass out if we keep running."

Techno walked back to the exhausted bird, not sure how to approach.

"Ok uh," he started motioning with his hands. "we should be fine here for now, we can walk the rest of the way to find a cave to sleep in"

Quackity let out a shaky exhale, eyes strained in the ground.

"Sounds good"

When Quackity went to stand up again, a wave of dizziness washed over his body, causing him to dangerously tip to the side. 

"Oh shit"

Techno Quickly grabbed him, holding him steady so he didn't fall.

"Wait don't pass out yet!"

Quackity chuckled at the piglin.

"Sorry I think the potion drained me or something, I'm good now"

Techno hesitantly let go of the bird, making sure he didn't waver again.

"That would make sense, especially if you've never been around it, or experienced it before."

Quackity nodded, eyelids sliding closed against his will.

"I guess so"

Techno stood there for a second, awkwardly thinking about what to do about this.

"Can I just carry you until we find some place?"

The bird looked a bit surprised at the proposition, before smiling up at the piglin.

"Yea man I'll probably collapse if you don't, to be honest."

Techno gave an affirmed nod, and crouched down to Quackitys height to let him climb onto his back.

The avian tightly gripped his arms around technos chest, and his legs around his waist, resting his head on the other's shoulders.

Techno lifted himself, and Quackity up, still holding Quackitys guitar with one hand, while the other tried to support the bird, and started walking in an attempt to find a cave.

After about 2 minutes of walking he heard Quackity let out a low tired laugh.

"What so funny" Techno asked, eyes still scouting for anything useful.

"It's an actual piggy back ride." Came Quackitys voice next to his ear.

Techno snorted, a laugh, escaping him without choice.

Quackity passed out after that, soft snores hitting right in technos ear as he slept.

There was a peaceful silence floating through the empty halls of King George's castle, the occasional clatter of armour as a guard walked to their next station could be heard every so often.

Just how Dream liked it. Quiet.

He was currently standing next to George's throne, its golden rim basking in the sunlight that came through the stained glass windows. 

Dream would pay a lot of gold for it to stay this peaceful, giving him the option to think, and process, his face laid content under the porcelain piece covering his facial features. 

George himself, looked rather bored. He sat leaning with his elbow sitting against the side of his throne, his face leaning against his hand while his fingers fiddled with the fabric of his scepter, running his fingernail across the silk, emitting a silent, but rough scratching sound.

Sapnap had been sent into town to do their rountein searches and seizures on the mainland homes, he had been all grumbly about it, complaining about how it was Punzs job, and how it was going to take the entire day with how many residents they had. He quickly shut his trap when Dream gave a short-sterned threat about sending him to the dungeon for disobeying a direct order, and an explanation that Punz had taken some of the piglin hybrids to search in a smaller town that had somehow escaped their monthly check ins.

Sapnap being away always made everything more quiet.

George let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back in his throne, the fabric sinking into itself.

The silence never seemed to last long.

"Dream" came George's annoyed tone, as he stared at the empty space in front of him, crossing one of his legs over the other, he waved the masked man forward, his jewel decorated hands shimmering slightly with the sun rays peeking through the windows.

Dream stepped forward, arms tucked behind his back, sitting comfortably against the fabric of his cloak.

"Yes your highness?" He said, tone calm, and monotone.

"Dream, why is my castle devoid of any living thing." His annoyed tone echoed off the walls of the large main room. "It's mid day, there should be hundreds of people just waiting to come inside to ask me something." He let out a huff, crossing his arms, his face scrunched up in irritation.

Dream silently sighed, cursing himself for thinking a day of silence was possible, he shot an annoyed glance at George, going unnoticed due to the mask covering his features.

George was such a fucking princess.

"Your highness" there was a slight pause, he had to be patient with this. "No one is allowed to leave their houses today, so we can perform the most effective house searches."

"Well that's dumb" George said bluntly. "I still don't understand why we even do those" 

Dream turned his body now facing George, he bent down to level himself with the king, making sure his mask was close enough to him, one of his hands reached out to the arm of the throne, creating it there, his fingers resting across the top.

"It's all for you, your highness" his tone came out with slight agitation, going unnoticed by George.

"There's never anything actually found there-"

"George" Dreams voice came out stern, he reached his hand to slightly grip George's face. "There being no one there, means we are doing a good job. It means they are afraid, and that's what we want." George's eyes became trained on the ground, his expression conflicted. 

"Do you understand that George?"

Before he could answer, the doors to the main room flew open, causing Dream to reel back from his current stance next to George, hands retreating behind his back again. 

Punz was standing in the doorway face full of a solemn panic, he held several papers in his grasp, some crinkled from the grip. 

"King George! Dream! There was a problem regarding our search of the town Logstedshire!.” 

Dream let a silence pass through before looking down at the Knight.

“How did you fuck it up this time Punz” dreams voice rang out through the room catching Punz slightly off guard. Dream was already irritated, and there wasn't any chance of getting back the peace of the day now.

“Sir it happened last night before I arrived in the town” He was sounding more desperate now.

“I don't want to hear a justification, just tell us what happened” Dreams voice was moving back to monotone.

Punz shifted hestiently, the papers in his hands rubbing against each other. 

“We sent 3 guards to do a patrol there last night, just to see if there was anything weird happening, or people trying to leave before we came to do the checking over.” He started carefully walking towards George, and Dream. “There was apparently someone trying to leave the town in the middle of the night, and when the guards started to interrogate them about leaving, they were all stabbed in the leg, in the same place.. Several times”

There was an awkward pause between Punzs hesitation, while he shuffled the papers he was holding.

"He escaped, and we have reason to believe there was magic involved, along with a second person involved." 

"Stop fidgeting with those and let me see that" Dream aggressively grabbed the papers from Punzs hands, eyes going over to the writing.

Punz set his arms to rest at his sides. "It's the descriptions of what the strangers looked like from the guards. 

Dream scanned through the crudely written statements.

_The attacker had been wearing several layers of clothing that covered most of their body, a couple minutes before we got taken out we got his hood to come down, it was difficult to see in the dark, but their eyes had a red glow, and there were tusks emitting from their lower lip, their hair was pink, and seemed unnaturally long. We have reason to believe them to be a piglin hybrid._

_They were exceptionally skilled at fighting so they could not have escaped from us, and had probably been hiding out in Logstedshire for as long as they could._

_While fleeing the town there was a figure that just seemingly appeared into view, the piglin grabbed their hand and ran off with them._

_We didn't see their face, but there were golden feathers sticking out from under their shirt, leading us to believe they are an avian, maybe a duck from the feather colors ___

__

__Dream gripped the paper so hard it almost tore._ _

__He refrained from ripping the paper, instead handing it to George to read for himself, he then went back to facing the knight._ _

__"Punz go trade places with Sapnap, and finish the routine house searches, tell Sapnap to go to Logstedshire and burn it down."_ _

__Punz only gaped at dreams orders._ _

__"Sir it may be a small town, but there are still people with families."_ _

__"Punz." Dream's voice was dangerously low. "If there are two hybrids that just escaped from that town, that were able to take out 3 of our guards." He moved from his spot next to George, getting closer to Punz. "who knows how many more are hiding there" he stuck his pointer finger into Punzs armour. "now I don't give a fuck how many people are made homeless, it needs to come down"_ _

__Punz eagerly nodded, dream still dangerously close._ _

__"You're dismissed"_ _

__Punz swiftly turned around, facing away from Dream, and George, speed walking out of the castle._ _

__Dream let out an annoyed huff as the doors to the castle closed shut._ _

__"Are you sure we have to destroy an entire town, won't that make people hate us more?" George's voice emerged from behind Dream, he handed the papers back to the masked man._ _

__Dream turned around facing the king again, taking the statements back again._ _

__"George," he changed his tone, more concern than irritation. "To keep you from danger we have to do extreme things, and sometimes that involves sacrificing a small town in case there are more dangerous creatures hiding there." He motioned back to the guards statements, "you read it, a piglin that can take out 3 people without getting hurt themselves, George they might be coming for you."_ _

__George hesitated before nodding._ _

__"I guess that makes sense"_ _

__Dream nodded back._ _

__"Of course it does your highness, now I'm going to need to talk to our friend downstairs soon, about some preparations that will need to be made, can I be dismissed, I will send in some other guards to watch over the doors."_ _

__George nodded in approval._ _

__"You are dismissed Dream"_ _

__Dream bowed before heading off into the hallway. He told a couple of guards standing there to go stand post in the main room for the king._ _

__When they left, Dream walked to the end of the hall, there was a staircase leading underground that he followed until he got to the bottom._ _

__The masked man pushed in one of the stones on the wall, the button causing an unnoticeable door to open, revealing a white room, with a figure standing inside._ _

__The figure had white glowing eyes, and horns protruding from their head, with a black, and red cloak covering most of their body._ _

__Dream had a devilish smile creep onto their face._ _

__"Hello BadBoyHalo, I have a new task for you"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of techno and Quackity in the chapter saddens me, but it will be made up for in the next chapter.
> 
> Subscribe to technoblade or I'm taking your esophagus 💜


	5. Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coughs in procrastination*  
> Here you go guys

There was a cool breeze going against Quackitys back, his feathers twitched at the movement caused by the air. 

He could hear shuffling near him, the sound of cloth dragging against the ground bringing his mind to the present.

He was laying on a cold hard surface, he could feel the soreness radiating from all over his body from the horrible sleeping position. His wings twinged, a wave of pain going through them. They no longer had bandages going around them, constricting their freedom, but any movement made them only hurt more than when they had been binded into a numbing pain against his back.

So many of his feathers were skewed in the wrong direction, causing an itch from almost all around. He tried to preen each of them as much as possible before, it wasn't the proper amount required for good care, but it kept them from being completely matted, and unmovable.

He used to be able to stretch them in their glorified full length, he would let them out once a day, to let them bask in the open air, but then more people started coming through the town, they started claiming all the empty houses, and it only took one time for his wings to be binded for too long to ruin his situation forever.

Now he was stuck with these useless yellow weights, attached to his back that could only drag helplessly against the ground, the muscle had been destroyed, and he couldn't move them more than 2 centimeters without the pain being too much for him. 

He probably wouldn't ever fly, it was something he ended up accepting rather early on, he never had anyone to teach him. His parents had been taken away to camps before he could know them properly, and the only other person he had been close to was a human, and ended up leaving to do something else with his life, and now the wings were too limp to even lift themselves off the ground, let alone his entire body.

God it fucking sucked. 

A deeper voice emerged from somewhere behind him, causing his eyes to open, simultaneously pulling him out of his miniature pity party.

The first thing that came into view was the stone wall directly in front of him, he was huddled in a corner, almost pushing his forearms against the surface in front of his eyes, his knees were brought up to his elbows.

He craned his neck, forcing his head to face the voice calling out, and he saw the piglin.

He had somehow forgotten everything that had happened the previous night until he saw him. 

He had just escaped town with a piglin that stabbed 3 people within the same minute they had confronted him.

An interesting turn of events for his boring life.

He gently pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the protest of soreness from his body. The scabs on his fingertips brushing against the stone ground stung against its roughness. He wanted to say he felt more rested than usual, but he in all honesty couldn't tell the difference between a normal day waking up, and this. 

Now that he was sitting up, he brushed his lifeless wings over to be behind himself, and positioned his body to face the piglin, so he could actually comprehend what the other was saying. 

“Sorry" he brought his hand up to his neck in an attempt to rub out the soreness he felt. "what did you say?”

Techno shifted on his feet, he was holding a loaf of bread, and a couple of slightly bruised, red apples. “uh, I said I got some food, if you want it.” 

“Oh, yeah thanks"

"Mhm"

The audible silence rang through the cave as he took the bread, and apple from the piglin.

You could cut the mutual discomfort in the air with a knife.

"So uh" There was a drawn out pause while Quackity tried to figure out how to address their situation. "What are you doing in George's land, if where you're from, is safe for hybrids?" He said while biting off a piece of the soft bread. 

Yea that was a good icebreaker. He thought while chewing on the piece, eyes focusing back on the floor.

"I was sent to dethrone George, and help the hybrids here" his words were spoken monotone with no hesitation.

Quackity choked on the bread.

"You- you plan on taking down George?"

"Mhm"

Taking a second to process what the piglin was planning, Quackity set the bread down in his lap. "You do realize you would have to get through Dream first, right?"

"I don't know who Dream is, but I'm obviously planning on taking down the guards." Techno said, taking a bite from his apple.

"Ok but like, its" Quackity starter flailing his hands around, in an attempt to get his point across. "Its, Dream?" 

"That's just a name to me Quackity." Techno deadpanned.

Quackity sighed, head, and arms falling in defeat. "Ok, let me think." He lifted his head back up to look at the piglin. "Dream is like George's personal bodyguard, but times 20, he follows him everywhere, makes sure everything gets done, and he probably tucks him into bed or some shit, might even sleep with him." Quackity chuckles a little at that thought. "But most importantly, everyone has their own theories about Dream being the one calling all the shots for the kingdom, I don't think George actually thinks for himself at all, anytime some decision has to be made, Dream is there, creepily whispering shit to George before he makes anything official."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?" Quackity asked in a confused tone.

"Okay, I'll just have to fight him instead." Technos voice came out as If what he was saying was the most obvious thing to ever cross his mind.

"Because it's Dream" Quackity repeated, arms moving about again.

"Quackity you need to learn to elaborate"

Quackity huffed in vexation, arms crossing around his chest. "Well you're one to talk, Mr one word answers for everything" 

Techno knew the avians feathers were damaged, but if they weren't he could tell they would be puffed up in annoyance, to match the disgruntled look on Quackitys face. He had seen it on Phil so many times.

"Ok, Quackity." Techno said setting down the apple core, now having finished the fruit. "Tell me what's so dangerous about Dream."

"Well" Quackity brought his hand up to his face, putting his hand to rest under his chin. Dream is the best fighter they have, right above Sapnap, he seems like a manipulative bastard, and uh.." He went to sweep some of the hair out of his eyes, tucking it under his beanie. "I've heard from some people in my life that before Dream came along, hybrids were allowed here, but I'm not too sure if it's really true."

Techno nodded along to Quackitys words "Sounds like a real problem, I'm excited to duel him"

"You're insane"

"I get that a lot"

Techno abruptly stood up, walking over to one of his bags, and pulling out a nice navy blue cloak, and making his way back over to the avian. "Here you're going to need this" he said, holding it out for the other.

"I am?" Quackity questioned.

"Yea to hide your wings when we get to the next town." 

"Oh," Quackity smiled, taking the cloak from the piglin. "I didn't realize I was getting to go with you." 

"Well" techno let out a sigh. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go, and the way your wings have been kept is making me uncomfortable."

Quackity was looking up at techno with hope, and excitement in his eyes.

"Do you want to help me take down the Monarchy, Quackity?"

It was quiet for a moment, but the expression Quackity had on was worth it, his eyes were genuine, and his smile was happy.

"Oh fuck yea I do!" Quackity cheered, his voice echoing through the cave walls.

"Great hurry up and eat so we can start walking." Techno said with an ever present smile also looming over his features.

_______________________________________________

Bad was tired.

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks of nothing, but the gross, pulsating, red vine staring back at him, the glass container it was currently confined in, not being able to shield his mind from the constant voices spilling out of its stretched out form, the warmth radiating from its clear prison, feeling welcoming, and enduring. The desperation he felt, the need to let the vines engulf him, and keep him safe from the world around him. 

Two weeks of the clear blatant reminder, that his best friend was suffering more than he could ever imagine, because of his inability to think properly.

He could still remember the exact feeling of the warm, soft vine creeping its way around his skin, and slowly gripping him tighter, it had felt natural at first, lulling him into a false sense of comfort, that it was supposed to be there with him. He didn't even notice when the vine slightly tugged at his leg, and started moving him closer to the main source of their energy. 

The whispers were like screams, his skull pounding with every new volume it discovered, it made him want to just rip out the horns protruding from his head to make it stop. 

The silent sound of stone rubbing against more stone filled his ears, letting his mind escape the voices as he turned away from the glass case.

The smiley face crudely drawn onto the porcelain mask stared back at him.

This wasn't much better.

Dream was never good news.

Sapnap was the one who normally brought him food, or informed him of anything Dream wanted him to know.

Dream never came down to him in person.

"Hi Bad" the voice was sickening. "I have a new task for you.

"What is it Dream." Bad really didn't want to talk to him, he was the reason he was stuck here, and not back with the rest of the Badlands trying to find a way to help Skeppy from his mistake.

"Well Bad," Dream brought his hands together. "You know how you've been here for a while now-"

"I've been here 2 weeks Dream"

"Don't interrupt me Bad" his voice came out calm, which somehow made it feel more threatening.

Bad only looked at the ground, staying quiet once again.

"As I was saying" he started motioning to the lab equipment with his arm "you have been here for a while now, and I'm gonna need you, to start picking up the pace on the research you have going down here."

Bad looked back up at the masked man. "How fast are you needing me to go Dream."

"I need it in a week"

Bads eyes went wide "Dream! That's impossible, I barely have anything so far, and now you want me to finish it within a week, that's never going to happen"

"Bad I suggest you rethink that quitters attitude you have, but don't worry, I know you'll get it done in time."

"And what makes you possibly think that Dream" Bad knew wasn't going to be able to do this in the time the masked man wanted it done, Dream may be intimidating, but something as sudden as this was too much.

"Let me just say, that I have good forms of motivation" Bad could practically hear the smile on his face. "Please follow me Bad"

Dream let his hand slide over to the button on the white, slightly cracked wall, applying slight pressure to the stone before it opened back up to the main hallway where he had entered from.

His hand came up, arm emerging from the green cloak he wore, making a waving motion for Bad to follow him out of the blindingly white room.

Bad complied, following the masked man through the doorway, and into a long corridor, the walls were stone, and there was green, fuzzy moss creeping in between the small cracks that had formed over time.

“Don't you usually cuff people with chains before you take them out of their prison cell?” Bad tried his best to keep his voice from wavering. “I could just run off if I wanted too.”

Dream didn't even spare the demon a glance “Oh come on now” his voice lowered into a smoother tone. “I know you aren't going to do something as foolish as that.”

Bads eyebrow quirked up at that response. “And what makes you so sure of that Mr. Dream?”

A low chuckle came from the man walking in front of him. “Bad.” there was an audible pause in between the words. “I hold more power over you, than I think you understand”

The demon shivered at his choice of wording, and kept his mouth shut after that. 

Soon enough the corridor came to an end leading them to a large wooden door with more locks on it than Bad had seen on any other door in the entire castle.

As Dream took the keys from within his cloak, Bad couldn't help but feel nervous about what way of motivation he was hiding behind that door, he knew he wouldn't physically hurt him. Dream needed him in the best form possible if he wanted the blood vines under his control.

The door was finished being unlocked, and gave a sickening creek, as Dream pushed it open he turned his head towards Bad. 

Bad couldn't see through his stupid porcelain mask, but he knew that under it hid a sickening smirk from Dream. 

The door now fully opened revealed a large room, lined with barred cells, his eyes immediately came to see the first cell, which held a laid down figure on its floor. 

The figure shifted up, the sound of the door opening disturbing the silence the room once held.

They had a blue sweater, dirt scrubbed all over their face, their hair was disheveled and matted, but most importantly, there were horns protruding from the side of their head, curling around their floppy ears. 

It was a Ram hybrid.

Why would Dream be holding a ram hybrid hostage in here? They weren't rare, it would make more sense to just send them to a camp. Not that Bad wanted that for the hybrid, but it wasn't logical.

"Hey green bitch!" Bad was tanked out of his thoughts when the ram spoke. "Is that a new person to talk to, because this guy hasn't been very talkative."

The ram slowly lifted his hand to wear his thumb was pointing to the next couple of cells over.

Bad was about to tell him off for his profanity, but his eyes had traveled following the rams hand, and he came into the sight of what Dream had against him.

Skeppy was there, his back leaning against the wall behind him, his once nice blue diamond skin, was turned an angry red, and his eyes were dark and unfocused. 

Bad immediately pushed through the door past Dream, not caring about the consequences that might have on him later. He slid down to his knees, hands gripping tightly at the bars as he watched his friend's limp body against the wall.

Skeppy wasn't supposed to he here, he had hidden him in hopes that the rest of the Badlands would find him, he was supposed to have saved him from the torture this kingdom had to offer, but here he was, in the cell deep under the castle. that only Dream had the keys to.

This was his fault.

He was so insistent on finding out more about the egg, if they had just stayed with the Badlands they would have been fine. Sam had warned them, but here they were, trapped in the place that hated hybrids more than anything, and they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

"Schlatt" Dreams sickeningly malicious voice came from behind him. "This is Bad, and you've already met his friend Skeppy right there."

Bad clutched at the bars tighter, his shoulders tensing.

"God Dream what did you do to this one, he looks worse than I do half the time I see your creepy smiley face."

Dream let out a low chuckle at the rams remark. "I'm just motivating him, Schlatt, the same way I did to you." He stood with his arms crossed at the door. 

"You're such a fucking bastard." Schlatt spat out at him from the cell, his voice losing its joking tone, eyes becoming more rage induced. 

Dream ignored him. "Well Bad, I trust this was a good poke in the right direction for your research." Bad could practically hear the smile on Dreams face. "I'll be waiting outside the door, don't take too long, we have a schedule to keep." With that he turned, cloak swinging around, and the door behind him. 

Schlatt let out a huff of annoyance, leaning back against the wall of his cell. "Hate that son of a bitch." He sighed crossing his arms, eyes traveling back over to Bad. "What did he do to you, and your friend over there. He got brought in, and everytime I try and say something to him, he starts muttering weird cult shit about an egg."

Bad tried to give a clear answer, but white hot tears had started running down his face, burning his skin delicate slightly. 

Schlatts face turned to something of sympathy for the demon, and he didn't ask anymore questions, he turned back facing the wall, leaving the other alone with his friend.

________________________________________________

After setting out from the cave, they had originally been walking in a nice calm foresty plains biome.

Now they were wandering in the sweltering heat of the desert.

The biome had changed rather abruptly in Quackitys eyes, one second he, and Techno had been making their way through the trees and grass, and the next they were trudging through loose sand going uphill.

Quackitys legs were starting to hurt from the amount of time he, and Techno had been walking.

He had started lagging behind the piglin a while ago, while Techno kept up his normally fast pace.

It made sense though, Quackity never had to travel far before, and his legs were scrawny and weak, like the rest of his body, while techno probably worked everyday of his life, or walked around the kingdom for a warm up lap, before he trained for the entire day.

His wings dragging behind himself in the sand, and getting stuck in his feathers were not exactly helping his case of walking faster.

He was trying his best to keep his guitar case from going through the sand, just in case some of the grains made their way to his Instrument. The thought of the wethered down pieces of rock rubbing against the delicate wood, potentially damaging it, sent a shiver through his bones. 

"Technooooooo" Quackitys long drawn out whine came. "My legs hurrrrrrt" 

Techno hummed in acknowledgement, head turning to look for a spot to sit down. "There's some rocks over there, we can eat something and take a break." He said pointing in the direction of the rocks.

Quackity squinted his eyes, following the gaze techno had on the rocks. "Technooo that's so far, I won't make it." 

"You'll be fine"

The sound of shuffling, then falling hit Technos ears, causing him to turn and stare at Quackity, who was now completely on the ground, sand engulfing most of his clothes, the only thing untouched by the rock, being his guitar case, which he was holding above his head, while his elbows rested on the ground.

Quackity lifted his face from the sand, causing techno to snort when he saw all the sand still left on his face. 

"See Techno, now I've collapsed, and need you to carry me to the rocks."

Techno walked over to the sandy avian, his wings were barely visible under the cloak he had given him, that was good. He looked at him once again, before offering his hand to help the other from the ground. "Come on I can tell you're fine."

Oh you're such a gentleman techno, but I'm afraid I can't move at all, 4 hours of walking has caused my bones to stop working."

"I guess I'll have to drag you over there then" Techno said, smirking.

"Wait, what?" Quackity said, concern edging into his tone.

Before the bird could refuse, Techno grabbed the guitar case from him, holding it in one hand, and going around to grab Quackitys ankle with the other, and started dragging him through the sand, towards the rocks on his stomach.

Quackity squawked, hands grabbing at the sand, but failing to grip at anything with the sand being so loose.

"You sure do squawk a lot." Techno said while readjusting from Quackitys dramatic flailing.

Quackity looked baffled, and embarrassed from his words. "Yea, well you, you snort and shit" he mumbled between the sand and the air.

Techno let out a content sigh. "Alright, I guess that's fair."

After about a minute of struggling, Quackity seemingly accepted his fate, and got dragged the rest of the way to the rock like a ragdoll, his clothes and feathers having collected an ungodly amount of sand from the short trek.

Techno abruptly dropped Quackitys leg, and set his guitar case on the rocks, away from touching the sand.

Techno took a seat on the rocks himself, pulling out his bag that contained the food supply, entertaining himself with watching the avian lift himself up from the sand, and shake some of the eroded rock off of himself. 

"Such a gentleman" Quackity muttered under his breath, going to sit next to Techno. "What do we have to eat?"

"Potatoes, and bread" he said, grabbing some from inside the bag.

Quackitys eyes shot open wide at the sight of the contents of the bag. "Techno"

"Hm"

"Is that a bag full of potatoes''

"Yes," techno answered, ignoring the bird's shock.

"Techno why do you have a bag that's just potatoes"

"I have 3" he said like it was natural.

"Christ" Quackity let out, still staring befuddled at the bag. 

A minute of silence passed where the bird just sat, trying to process why anyone needed 3 full bags of potatoes.

"Stop staring at my potatoes like they killed your dog"

Quackitys hand shot up defensively. "Hey man it's not everyday you see a guy with 3 full bags of potatoes, I think it's great, and at this point I will eat anything I'm given."

Techno stared at him, before handing him some potatoes to eat, and grabbed some for himself, and put the bag down beside him.

They fell into a comfortable silence while eating, the only sound being the wind picking up some sand, and dropping it somewhere else. 

After Techno finished, he grabbed a book from one of his other many bags he had with him, and started flipping through the pages.

Quackity felt slightly awkward, not wanting to disturb the piglin reading once he finished his food, so he attempted to try and get the sand and dirt that had taken refuge in his feathers out, he wanted desperately to relieve himself of the itch that had been sitting there for a while. 

He brought his wings to sit in front of him, ignoring the twinge of pain, and started pulling at his feathers trying to release the filth from its grasp. 

He seemingly wasn't doing a very good job, as with every time he managed to get dirt out, his feathers ended up coming with it, so he was just absentmindedly plucking his feathers trying to clean them.

Techno took notice and immediately shot his hand out to grab the bird's wrist, stopping him from damaging his wings any further. "What are you doing?"

Quackity halted his movement, his eyes watching Technos grip on his wrist. "I was, just trying to get the dirt out of my feathers." He responded sheepishly shrinking into himself more.

"You're doing it wrong" Techno said, letting Quackitys wrist free. "You're not supposed to do it so aggressively." 

"Sorry" Quackity said, his hands coming to fidget with each other. "I never learned how to do it correctly." He muttered.

"Here let me do it" Techno said, he couldn't tell if it was just a reflex from always helping Phil with his giant wings, but watching Quackity struggle with it himself made him want to fix the issue.

Quackity only nodded, turning away from Techno so his back was facing him, his eyes became trained on the sand, as he messed with it, moving it about with his shoe.

It hurt for a second when the piglin started carding his hands through his feathers, carefully and evenly straightening them one by one, gently rustling out the sand and dirt that had gotten stuck in between them.

Then it became relaxing. The calming feeling of his feathers being moved, relieving the once present itch that had lived there for who knows how long.

His shoulders became less tense, and he felt his mind wandering into a nice daydreaming state while his wings were tended to. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, his voice coming out calm.

"I have this friend, Phil, he lives back in the greater SMP, the biggest crow wings you've ever seen, they always got in the way of shit, and I would just help him out, and stuff" Techno let a smile cross his face while he gently moved the avians yellow feathers.

"That's nice," Quackity smiled.

"Yea"

There was a blissful silence between them.

"Thank you, Techno." 

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratatata thanks for the comments they really motivate me guys 💜  
> Also if you happen to be confused about the whole situation with Bad and Skeppy, I'll be explaining it better in the next chapter.  
> Also I love Schlatt so y'all get the rare interaction of Bad and Schlatt talking.  
> Subscribe to everyone in this chapter or I'm eating all of your mac and cheese 🔫

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats in not knowing if its good*
> 
> Y'all I learned the anatomy of a guitar for this


End file.
